Un calor en medio de la tormenta
by Kin no Blade
Summary: El frío de la tormenta congela poco a poco su cuerpo, pero un calor especial evitara que eso suceda. T por ligero tratamiento de sexo.


El sutil y frío viento invernal había golpeado repentinamente su camino. Lo que inicio con unos cuantos copos de nieve cayendo hermosamente por el bosque, se había convertido en una tormenta feroz que provocaría la muerte congelada de alguien sino tenía un refugio o una llama con la cual descansar y para su suerte obtuvo una.

Un joven de negros cabellos alborotados con una piel morena y unos ojos como su cabello, el cual tenía una mirada algo salvaje. Una playera negra de manga larga así como un suéter dorado de manga larga junto con unos vaqueros negros, aquel joven tenía de nombre Kusanagi Godou y era un entrenador pokémon del mayor calibre que el mundo hubiera conocido.

No solo había vencido a Lance como a Maximo y a Alder también, pero eso no era todo lo que había logrado.

Él solo había detenido a cuatro feroces equipos malignos. El equipo Aqua y Magma, el equipo Plasma y al equipo Galaxia y en esos momentos, buscaba el paradero de Giovanni quien era el líder del Team Rocket y su próximo blanco a derrotar.

Pero el frío invierno que golpeaba a la tierra de Unova fue una sorpresa. Con cada suspiro es que su aliento blanco se mostraba y de no ser por la flama que había prendido antes de que la tormenta fuera tan fuerte, en esos momentos estaría mucho más que muerto en esos momentos, pero sabía que dentro de poco, incluso la flama podría congelarse.

Podría intentar sacar a uno de sus compañeros para poder crear unas cuantas fuentes de calor, peor no quería que alguno de ellos terminara arriesgándose por ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

 _UN RATO DESPUÉS_

El viento se había intensificado junto con el frío aire y vaya que su cuerpo empezaba a sentir las represarías creadas por el mismo. El calor provocado por la fogata no era para nada útil y el frío era cada vez peor, su cuerpo temblaba debido a que el frío evitaba una buena homeostasis, motivo por el cual se abrazó a si mismo mientras movía su cuerpo en búsqueda de calor propio, pero entonces algo llamó su atención.

De su bolsa salió un ser parecido a un dragón de un rostro ligeramente parecido al de un cocodrilo con dos cuernos, un cuello algo largo que bajaba a un cuerpo ligeramente rellenito con unas extremidades algo largas y unas anchas caderas que daban en la espalda una larga cola con una llama al final, ese pokémon era Charizard y tenía una bufanda roja junto con un moño para dar a entender que era una mujer.

Godou observo a su querida compañera desde que participo en la liga de Kanto y quien había sido su compañero más fiel durante tanto tiempo, su relación era como la de su estúpido hermano menor Ash y su Pikachu, motivo por el cual siempre estaban juntos desde que era un Charmander.

– Que haces fuera de tu ball – Pregunto Godou con un tono débil por estar temblando – Regresa dentro antes de que te enfermes – Ordeno Godou con cariño a su querida pokémon tipo fuego/volador, pero Charizard negó con suavidad mientras avanzaba a donde su entrenador – No me desobedezcas en estas circunstancias Anna – Comento Godou al observar como el pokémon que tanto esfuerzo le dio criar.

– _No lo hare_ – Debido a que controlaba el aura hasta cierto punto, él podía entender a los pokémon como si hablaran el español – _Usted esta sufriendo de este frío abrumador y quiere que me detenga, le informo de una vez que no planeo obedecer –_ Anna siempre había sido un pokemon que siempre obedecía a su maestro cuando quería y eso era porque Godou nunca fue realmente estricto con ella.

La libertad que tenía era algo que Godou le dio desde el inicio de su viaje y era por eso que en muchas ocasiones se ponía rebelde, pero eso era porque no concuérdala con su maestro en algún tema y terminaban por hacer cosas que demostrara quien tenía razón, entonces la hermosa pokémon camino ladeando su ancha cadera.

Puede que muchas personas vieran a todos los pokémon por igual y casi ninguna persona (incluyendo profesores pokémon) podían observar la diferencia que había entre ellos o entre el género, pues las Charizard hembras tenían un cuerpo más delgado así como unas caderas anchas y redondas, como si fuera una mujer humana y aunque muchos hombres ignoraban esto, los pokemon hembra tenían pechos como los humanos.

Aunque eso era más común en pokémon bípedos que en los cuadrúpedos o marítimos, pues a comparación de ellos, ellos necesitaban ofrecer leche materna como un humano ordinario lo haría y eso era porque para muchos de ellos, el tener que ponerse en 4 para alimentar a las crías era desde una burla a su orgullo como dificultoso.

Charizard era uno de los pokémon que portaba la anatomía femenina parecida al de los humanos como Gardevoir y muchos otros ejemplos. Anna camino hasta quedar delante de su maestro y entonces se arrodillo y abrazo con suavidad a su querido entrenador con cariño.

El calor de Anna era increíble y no era para poco cuando Godou hizo de todo para que le hermosa pokémon se bañara en incontables volcanes y batallara contra grandes deidades del fuego, Moltres, quien descansaba en su hogar era un claro ejemplo de una batalla de fuego donde Anna salió victoriosa.

Ya habían batallado en contra de Entei en un par de ocasiones y casi vencían en unas cuantas, al final terminaron por derrotar y capturar a Suicune en vez del perro de fuego. Anna abrazó con gentileza el cuerpo de su entrenador con tal de brindarle más calor que la fogata que había preparado antes de que saliera.

1 – A veces creo que debería ser más estricto contigo – Informo Godou con un suspiro mientras devolvía el abrazo de su pokémon.

1 – _Incluso si me ordenaras algo en un estado "dominante" te aseguro que te desobedecería, lo único que haría es lo que estoy haciendo_ – Godou soltó un suspiro ante las palabras de Anna y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

La cálida sensación del cuerpo de Charizard era muy cómoda y debido a que la zona del busto de Anna se apegaba a él, un sonrojo había aparecido en su mejilla. Anna alzo el cuello y puso su rostro frente al de su entrenador y ambos se vieron a los ojos.

El par de orbes oscuros cual azabache observaban fascinados los ojos negros azabaches de su compañera, pero entonces ambos cerraron los ojos y el hocico de Anna se unió con los labios de Godou.

La pokefilia era uno de los mayores Tabús que existían en todo el mundo pokémon, más a Godou no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

No recordaba muy bien cuando había empezado a sentirse "extraño" con Anna y no fue hasta la derrota de Lance en su viaje por Kanto hace 4 años que había pasado la línea, aunque no lo odiaba en lo más mínimo y Anna tampoco.

Anna como Godou abrieron su boca y dejaron que la lengua de ambos se encontrara.

El lugar donde el baile se hacía presente era en la boca del pokémon. Durante toda la relación entre ellos, Godou siempre había sido el más dominante y buscaba siempre ser quien gobernara en esos íntimos momentos.

Anna podía sentir algo duro como el acero y caliente como un mar de llamas tocando su zona especial y el cómo las manos de su entrenador tocaban con delicadeza su regordete trasero, entonces Godou con cuidado movió una de sus manos a su pantalón para dejar libre aquello que le dolía.

Al final ambos iban a pecar como en repetidas ocasiones en el pasado y Anna soltó un gemido de placer cuando algo invadió su interior.

Entrenador y pokémon se besaron y dejaron que el amor los gobernara con tal de quedarse juntos, ignorando que la tormenta había bajado su ferocidad y el frío no era tan atormentador como antes.

* * *

PALABRAS DEL ESCRITOR

Mi 1er One Shot por fin ha sido publicado y es de uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime, junto con uno de mis pokémon favoritos de la saga (tiene una sonrisa al puro estilo Shounen).

Espero que KuroSekai lea esto y piense en poner a mi inicial favorito en su serie con pokémon, aunque no me molestaría que tuviera 2, uno normal y otro Shiny, como amaría ver a Godou con dos pokémon del mismo tipo batallando por su atención.

Además de que no me molestaría verlo en un escenario Furry o un evento que haga a sus compañeras semi-humanas, podrían ser buenas Ovas o Spin-Off de la serie en general.

Como sea, esta historia es para que mi compañero escritor KuroSekai me dé la buena noticia de que un Charizard este entre los planes del equipo pokémon de Godou, pues es uno de mis personajes favoritos junto con Sakata Gintoki y Kazama Kenji de Gintama y D-Frag respectivamente.

También advierto que no será mi único fic con la pareja Godou x Charizard, porque adoro ver al rey junto con un pokémon tan leal y fuerte como lo es Charizard.

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia.

Que Arceus los bendiga a todos.


End file.
